


kiss the cook

by alohacowboy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, arthur is a good cook and a cupcake champ, canon got it wrong, they are lovebirds, this is the only reason merlin married him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohacowboy/pseuds/alohacowboy
Summary: question: why am i writing domestic fluff where arthur is a wizard in the kitchen?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

> answer: to cleanse my palate of the raunch!fic that i am STILL a-wranglin' [sigh]

The roads are dark and slick as Merlin carefully navigates out of the city on Valentine's Day. It's slow-going traffic, and the third time he rolls to a complete stop he lets his head fall on the steering wheel with a groan.

Arthur picks up on the fourth ring, sounding out of breath. 'Merlin? Will you be here soon?'

Just hearing Arthur's voice makes Merlin smile, and then sigh regretfully. 'I'm going to be late for dinner. I left thirty minutes ago and I'm not even halfway.'

'Is it bad out there?'

Traffic has started moving again, but just barely. 'Awful.'

Arthur makes a sympathetic noise. 'I'll hold off on the bread, then. Did you have a good day at work?'

'It was completely unproductive.'

'Yeah?' Arthur is doing something in the background, clanks and scraping noises coming in muffled through the phone.

'There was a party. The administrative assistants brought in cupcakes. Not as good as yours, of course.'

Arthur makes a gratified noise. 'Hope you saved room for mine then.'

'Always. What are we having?'

'Champagne risotto, espresso panna cotta, and- if I can get them ready-'

'Oh, the clams?'

'Yeah.'

They lapse into silence, Merlin concentrating on maneuvering three lanes over to make his exit. On Arthur's end of the line, there's a series of thumps and clattering and metallic screeches. Arthur hums while he works, little snippets of song working their way out here and there.

'—and I would do anything for love—'

'You would?' Merlin teases, putting his turn signal on.

'You know I would,' Arthur confirms.

Merlin smiles fondly and makes the turnoff, coasting down the wet road towards the stoplight at the bottom of the hill. 'I'm nearly there.'

'See you soon?'

'Yes.'

When Merlin opens the front door, the house smells amazing, the warm buttery herbiness of the risotto with an hint of sweet chocolate riding underneath making his stomach grumble pleasantly.

'In the kitchen,' Arthur calls unnecessarily.

Merlin calls back, 'Be there in a minute!'

He toes off his shoes, hangs his coat up and detours to the office to set his briefcase beside Arthur's.

He wanders into the kitchen rolling up his sleeves, and at Arthur's exaggeratedly lecherous 'Hey there,' looks up.

Arthur's leaning back against the kitchen island, hands braced on the edge, a frilly pink Kiss the Cook! apron tied around his waist. It is, from all appearances, the only thing he's wearing.

'.....' Merlin says, and Arthur laughs, the tips of his ears as pink as his apron.

'You like?' he asks, pushing away from the island and doing a little spin in place, and oh Merlin _likes_ very much indeed. 

Merlin hears himself say hoarsely, 'I hope you have the stove turned off,' as he's crossing the room and backing Arthur up against the counter, hands running over the warm muscles of Arthur's back.

Arthur jerks a little under Merlin's wandering fingers, laughs as he wraps an arm around his waist, slides a hand up his chest until he can cup Merlin's face. 'Hey. Happy Valentine's Day.'

Merlin kisses his palm, then leans in to whisper against his mouth. 'I love you.'

Arthur's eyes are bright with laughter. 'It's the apron, isn't it.'

Merlin pretends to ponder this while he insinuates a leg between Arthur's breathes in the surprised little 'Ah!' that gets him. 'No more talking. Bed.'

'Now,' Arthur agrees, wiggling out of his grip. 'Race you.'

The apron hits him in the chest, and Merlin chases Arthur all the way to the master suite.


End file.
